Books That Ruin Lives
by AlchemicChimeraLeech
Summary: Kamui Shiro was normal, until X/1999 came out. Curtesy of both the manga and anime, his life is living soap opera. And he is the star when all he wanted was for it to go back to the way it was, his life just became animated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Will never own X/1999**

Kamui Shirou, the seventeen year old at CLAMP academy was currently scowling at the book in front of him. It was a manga, X, he couldn't believe the resemblance he had to the protagonist, no wonder so many girls kept on trying to make him depressing.

This character was the poster child of angst. He pouted, why does this anime have to be so popular, even his teachers won't take him seriously anymore, he heard about this from Subaru who finally from all the fan girls that popped out from nowhere bought a manga of the book. Grrr, he was getting depressing just reading about it, why is faith so against him, just like the character, he had raven hair, dark violet eyes and a lean body and a shorter than the normal height for guys height. This was depressing, he was not that emotional, nor is he a masochist, yet from what he was reading. He sounded like a freaking girl!

He had both parents thank you very much, and he was one of those average students that don't really stand out… until the manga, then the later version of the anime came out. Girls were asking him out, or trying to depress him by pulling him into nonsense groups, he been invited (forced) into a novel (magazine) discussion where all he heard was girls complaining about their life, and gossip by Hukoto.

No wonder, and the stupid thing is he didn't even know anyone named Fuma, at first he actually thought it was a joke. Although having the proof in front of him, another thing for the teenager who got too much attention.

Another day at school, and squealing girls, he wanted to give the creators of the series a good thump on the head. It was all because of them, his life became like the manga a whole lot more dramatic. He got stalkers now for crying out loud! Some girl in class 11T, he saw her through his window…while he was taking a shower.

Author's note: This is an AU from both manga and anime where Kamui is a regular person but resembles the "Kamui" too much, so when it came out, his along with other's lives are ruined. Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Can I buy it?**

Subaru Sumeragi decided… his life was too complex, when the manga X came out, well he didn't really notice it until… people kept on asking him about Seishirō Sakurazuka. What were they asking? If they were in a relationship, if they were planning to get married, if he had a blood fetish…Yeah, he didn't know where the last one came from either. And the questions were so out of line! His relationship with Seishiro was that they were half brothers, he was from their mother's first marriage, and he was from her second.

Either that….or they try to force the brothers apart because they always think the elder one will hurt the younger one, him….really he wasn't a defenseless kitten. Actually he gets into a lot of fights since a lot of airheads think that just because he looked slightly, ok more than slightly feminine…when he have a black belt in karate, tai khan duo and jiujutsu. He was the more…aggressive one? All Seishiro does is read…a lot of books, even though they're brothers living under the same roof, Subaru only had five proper conversations with him, most of the time the only respond he would get would be "Hn" if he was lucky.

How did the creators even know about Hukoto, she was Kamui's cousin…yet at school people kept on putting them together, and taking pictures? Granted he dated her for a while, she was a very abstract person…but her tempered rivaled Kamui's which is why he had to stop dating her. When he made her angry, he gets yelled at two...or sometimes three, Kamui was a protective older brother to her after all.

"Baru- chan if you think too much you get wrinkles!" said by the person who is causing him the said trouble he was thinking about.

"Sei-kun, haven't you heard about X?" Subaru grumpily replied.

"Hn?" The said person, Seishiro was reading….from what Subaru could see a very large biology book.

"Here!" shoving the depressing manga into Seishiro's line of sight.

Okay…Subaru was not expecting this….the next day he heard scratching sounds from Seishiro's room…when he went in he saw that his brother was dissecting a rat…was the book that powerful?

"Seishiro?" he questioned for his brother's sanity…after all the manga was driving him insane.

"Subaru chan, here look at this, this is what you'll be doing next year, and don't worry about that stupid book…the plot didn't even make sense….I didn't even get why I was trying to kill…uhhh…you."

"Seishiro kun are you okay, you normally don't talk this much."

"That's because I'm not the one you normally talk to, you always rant to that Kumai, Kaishi whatever his name is kid."

"It's Kamui…..and why are you doing this here, isn't that suppose to be in school?"

"I don't get it either, but all of a sudden the biology teacher wants me to take everything home, extra credit or something….this is the smallest thing I could find, either this…or a cat, or a python or an ant eater. But now I think I know why, that manga is depressing Subaru chan, why are you reading it?"

"Aren't you angry, don't you see the resemblance between us and the characters?"Subaru pouted and crossed his arms at his brother's lack of reaction.

"Well…it's…" As Seishiro tried to come up with a reasonable explanation of why it didn't matter…yes he saw it in action….but it was only a story…right?

Author's note: So this is Subaru chan's perspective on how the book is ruining his life… and yes Seishiro is his brother…if you haven't notice they do look similar and no there is no point in making him super depressing. This update is thanks to a reviewer hana4262 who PM me to keep on going with the story. So review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Does anyone know how I can be a CLAMPer?**

Seishiro was usually composed…but he never thought that a Manga of all things could cause so much trouble. You see his family was not as messed up as the book made it out to be…well it was somewhat usual but they all came to learn to deal with it. Their mother married his father who wanted nothing to do with him…yet still wanted their mother so she remarried and had another child, got divorced again.

He first seen Subaru chan when he was four and he was six because…his father didn't want him either…so their mother took care of both of them…apparently both men only wanted their mother, although at least Subaru's old man visits him once in a while, his just glares at him. So with work, blackmailing and taking care of two kids, well he should probably explain the black mail part. You see Subaru had it slightly better, his old man was willing to give him some financial support…twenty yen a month….in Japan where he couldn't even buy a piece of paper. So their mother, being the sly woman that she was started blackmailing both men…which left him to care for Subaru chan since her legal job requires her to make a lot of trips across Japan.

As for Subaru chan…he was cute until he graduated from middle school, it was always "Sei Sama" this or "Sei Senpai" that until he was thirteen and met that kid. The first time Seishiro saw Kamui…he thought Subaru got a girlfriend which didn't sit well with him because he was way too young, he confronted them, and became deaf from all the screeching the boy did…which he labeled him as hermaphrodite. And since their mother was always worried for them, Subaru was forced to take a lot of self defense classes…which he was stuck with cooking and home ec classes.

Everything was fine…except in high school, Subaru always get into fights and he's the one meeting the teachers, and the boy started ignoring him…or glare at him too…their mother was around but she always couldn't stay very long. Although everything had a balance, until the Manga came out, his science teachers started signing him up for drama parts! Since there was going to be a play about some mad scientists…the teachers he used to know changed….at random he was forced into the drama room...and he had to take the most random stuff home.

Granted, he wanted to major in science, be a biochemist or something…but he was thrilled about killing animals. When he first seen the Manga then the Anime due to his over enthusiastic friends…he didn't get "his" role….killing random people to keep Japan safe and to feed a sakura tree what? That made no absolute sense, and then there was the people either forcing the brothers together in their twisted logic of a couple, or keeping them apart.

Even people who knew them…and Subaru's the one with the black belts and get into fights, why does he get the blame! Although he liked his role better than Subaru's since he noted after he killed off his ex in real life, Hukoto, his sister in the Manga. He was basically depressed for ten years until…the assassin, him committed suicide on Subaru's arm.

Which by the way…how can a person be killed with a thrust of the arm into the body? He knows its fantasy and all…but maybe they need to be reminded of the scientific boundaries. That's it! He'll write a scientific complaint about the Manga…..it turned out to be seventy one pages long, prints on both side and with….size eight fonts.

The women at CLAMP were not happy to receive the letter.

Author's note: Seishiro had taken a very…scientific approach to the Manga. A question from a reviewer, Kamui and Hukoto are cousins, but they have a more brother sister relationship. You know how some people are siblings but they hate each other or something, this is the exact opposite, they are not directly related but acts like brother and sister. & to the same reviewer, that last part is so random… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish…..that I owned it?**

Fumma Monou just arrived at CLAMP academy, his first day at a new school…not so strange for him since his parents were travelers…he visited mount Everest, the great pyramids of Egypt…yes even king Tut's, the great wall of china, even the Bermuda triangle. You see his parents were into the supernatural…so he's been dragged across the world for his parent's interests, never staying in a place longer than a year.

On his first day, a girl with a pixie cut was continuously glaring at him while the other girls swooned….he could just see the hearts in their eyes, oh joy. Anyways he was placed next to the glaring girl who looked at him as if he was the scum of the earth, lips in a pout and arm crossed. To be fair…he didn't know her, at all…so how he manage to tick of a person he never met he never know…usually girls were drawn to him for his "charm and charisma."

How could he exist! How in the name of kami could he exist! Needless to say…the less powerful Kamui, Kamui Shiro was fuming…the new students that came to their school in the middle of first semester looks and have the exact same name as the other "kamui" in the manga. Great, just great….wonder what will Hokuto will do when she finds out…it won't be pleasant for him for sure.

"Excuse me, miss can I borrow a pencil, I seem to have for gotten my writing utensils at home." Fumma asked the "girl" in what he thought was a polite way.

"WHAT. DID YOU. CALL. ME!" Kamui all but screeched.

"Excuse me, miss?" now Fumma was even more confused, what did he do now?

"I. AM. A. GUY, YOU PIGHEADED MUSCLE HEAD! GO SUFFICATE YOURSELF!" Kamui screamed…unaware of the attention he was drawing to himself.

"Okay Mr. girl-looking-guy?" Fumma was still confused, so this…girl was…a guy.

Unfortunately for him…that was not the right thing to say to an already enraged Kamui who promptly thumped him on the head with a book and left the class, hey he can't thump the producers might as well as take it out on the pig headed one.

Fumma was still confused, why did he even get hit by a guy…that he still thinks looks like girl within two minutes into the conversation? He looked at the book he was thumped with….it had a cover of him…and that guy? What happened in Japan during the time he left, curiosity took hold of him as he looked though the manga, ignoring his classes altogether to read it, while the other girls were just waiting for his reactions.

Alright, he admits, he was disturbed…how did that depressing manga's character look so much like him and that kami guy. And why was he a twin star? What was a twin star anyways, so when Fumma went home, he researched….and was very much disturbed by his research…in the anime he licks blood of the other guy's neck! Well he can understand why he was thumped…but he thinks it's a good thing that they move around a lot…at least he won't have to deal with the "sadistic personality" of his….anime side?

Author's note: Fumma, doesn't care much for it…but then again like the anime or manga…he makes Kamui chan suffer within minutes of meeting him. So review! Remember reviews are what keeps this fic going…since as many readers of this fandom know it isn't the most popular in the anime/manga section, I don't need a specific numbers of reviews per chapter but a reaction would be nice : ) 


End file.
